Breath Of Life
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Bellatrix pays her sister a visit after she returns from Azkaban. Rated M! Cissatrix! Explicit sex... Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I do not own the song.

Author's note: One of the many things that I have started and not finished, but once again Florence + The Machine saved the day. This is her song called "Breath of Life" So I do not own it. Please I implore you to check out the song, it's simply brilliant. Just another Cissatrix story! Set after Bellatrix get's out of Azkaban, but doesnt follow a specific plot line. No haters or flamers. Please read and review.

Breath of Life

"_I was looking for a breath of life  
For a little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh_

_To get a dream of life again_  
_A little vision of the sight at the end_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh"_

"I missed you Cissy." Bellatrix hissed against her sister's neck.

"I have missed you more than you know…" Narcissa replied moving her hands down her sister's back.

Bellatrix kissed down her sister's neck, nipping at the pale flesh, forcing a moan from the younger woman's lips. Her hands moved lower until they found the hem of the black skirt the younger woman was wearing; her hand snaked up between her thighs and found what she was looking for.

"I see you have missed me a great deal my love." Bellatrix moaned in her sister's ear.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Narcissa asked seriously.

"No, you wouldn't. You are the only one I can trust. And you know I don't trust very many people so easily and so willingly." Bellatrix replied placing a kiss on her lips.

"Perhaps it's because I do not fear you, and I know you would protect me as I would you." Narcissa said looking deep into her lover's eyes.

"_But I would need one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh_

And I would need one more touch  
Another taste of divine rush  
And I believe, I believe it so oh oh oh"

"Right you are. Gods you know me so well Cissy." Bellatrix said with a great sigh of relief.

Her 14 years in Azkaban had been a long stay in such a dreadful place. Narcissa was just glad to finally have her older sister back in her arms, back where she could take care of her.

"Please Cissy…make love to me…" Bellatrix said softly.

"With pleasure." Narcissa replied moving Bellatrix back onto the bed, the same bed she shared with her husband, Lucius Malfoy.

"We won't be interrupted will we?" Bellatrix asked, a bit worried.

She didn't want to have this moment stolen from her like so many others had been.

"No, Lucius is at the Ministry, he has a case he is working on. And Draco is away at school. We are all alone Bells, do not worry." Narcissa replied in a calm, sultry voice.

The same one that made the sadistic woman melt.

Narcissa kissed her way down the low cut top her sister always wore, showing off her ample cleavage.

"Do you always have to dress like a whore?" Narcissa asked playfully as she removed the black piece of fabric from her sister's body.

"If it gets me what I want, yes, yes I do." Bellatrix replied smiling, also removing the cashmere sweater on the younger woman's body.

They pressed their bodies closer together, their nipples becoming hard at the contact. Bellatrix moved back and sat down on the bed, removing her bra in the process.

"You know what I want." Bellatrix hissed, when Narcissa took her time removing her sister's skirt, and knickers.

"_Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?  
Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?  
Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?_

_And the feel of it rushes through me_  
_From my heart down to my legs_  
_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh"_

"I want to make this worth your while." Narcissa replied placing soft kisses after each inch of the fabric was removed.

She kissed up the older woman's thighs, her fingers whispering along the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. Bellatrix's sharp nails dug into the blonde's scalp as she kissed closer to her throbbing core.

"You trimmed." Narcissa said smiling.

"All for you." Bellatrix replied breathlessly.

Without any further hesitation, Narcissa licked up her sister's slit; Bellatrix jumped at the sensation and threw her head back in ecstasy as the younger witch thrust her tongue deep inside her cunt. Narcissa continued to suck and lick every part of flesh between the older woman's legs. Bellatrix rocked back and forth, thrusting her hips forward to get more of her sister's tongue, Narcissa moaned into her, the vibrations resonating deep within Bellatrix. She let out one last cry of pleasure as she came, ridding Narcissa's face, pulling her closer, digging her nails deeper into her scalp.

"Cissy….Cissy….Nar….cissa…Narcissa!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

Narcissa continued to lick and suck until Bella's orgasm subsided. She fell back exhausted, twitching and moaning until she finally felt the afterglow settling in. she gazed at her sister breathless, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Shhh don't talk now…enjoy your afterglow." Narcissa whispered, placing two fingers on her lips.

Instinctively Bellatrix took the digits in her mouth, sucking off her nectar. A motion that just aroused her sister even more. Narcissa closed her eyes, and moaned softly, this didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix.

"Do you like that?" Bellatrix asked.

"_And although I was losing my mind  
It was a call that was so sublime  
But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh_

_I was looking for a breath of life_  
_A little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh"_

The contraction of her throat as she swallowed was erotic. The sight of her sister sucking on her fingers maddened her, drove her insane with passion. Bellatrix removed Narcissa's fingers from her mouth and kissed up her arm, she gently pushed Narcissa back onto the bed and continued her kisses across her collar bone and her neck.

"Ahnnn…Bella…" Narcissa gasped as her lips worked the flesh on her neck.

She quivered and trembled under her sister's lips, the sensation drove her wild. Bellatrix kissed down the smooth, toned expanse of her sister's abdomen, past her bellybutton, she removed the remainder of her clothes, kissing down to the light patch of curls settled between her thighs. Narcissa's head was spinning with anticipation as she spread her thighs to easily accommodate Bellatrix's head. Narcissa ran her perfectly manicured nails through her sister's wild hair, inching her closer and closer to her throbbing core. She licked up her wet slit, a jolt of electricity bolted through Narcissa's body thrusting her hips off the bed. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the younger woman's thighs, holding her in place.

"Don't move." Bellatrix whispered into her sister's heat.

Narcissa complied and relaxed her body a little, allowing the older witch to continue. She pushed her tongue deep inside, sucking up all the nectar that was flowing out of her sister. She couldn't get enough, she wanted more and she knew that Narcissa wanted more, Bellatrix moved up and bit down softly on her clit. Sucking and nipping at the sensitive nub was driving Narcissa crazy, she fought against Bella's grip on her thighs and finally Narcissa broke free and Bellatrix plunged two fingers into the younger woman, forcing a loud moan of pleasure to erupt from her throat. A low growl came from Bellatrix's throat as she pushed her fingers in and out as hard as she could. Narcissa was close, and Bellatrix knew exactly what to do, she pressed her palm against her clit, and Narcissa instinctively moved her hips against it.

"_To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the sight at the end  
But all the choirs in my head say, no oh oh"_

"Bellatrix…Bella….Bella…I love you! I'm cumming….! Bellatrix!" Narcissa screamed.

"I love you too…cum for me Cissy…" Bellatrix whispered.

Bellatrix's words sent Narcissa crashing over the edge; she screamed her name as her orgasm stormed through her body, leaving a trail of white, hot fire in its wake. She trembled and sat up ridding Bella's hand, ridding out her orgasm.

"Oh god…Bella…" Narcissa said in a desperate whisper.

"Cum…keep going…." Bellatrix replied.

She continued and finished her massive orgasm. She fell back on the bed exhausted; beads of silver sweat rolled down her body, making her feel hot, and sticky. Narcissa lay on the bed panting, her chest rising and falling deeply and rhythmically, matching the soft pitter pat of rain that had started to fall on the roof. Bellatrix lay beside her panting sister, putting her arms behind her head; she closed her eyes and took deep, slow, steady breaths. A few moments later she felt the soft skin of Narcissa against hers, Narcissa placed her head on her sister's chest, and draped her arms around her sister's torso.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you Bellatrix." Narcissa whispered, tracing light circles on her sister's toned, flat abdomen.

"Judging by the way you were screaming my name…I can figure that you missed me more than anything." Bellatrix replied kissing her sister's head.

"You were equally as vocal Bella." Narcissa retorted.

"I love the way you say my name." Bellatrix said kissing her sister again.

"Love everything about you Bella…I am so happy that you're home." Narcissa whispered kissing Bellatrix once more.

"_It's a long way and it's come from paper  
And I always say, We should be together  
I can see the look, because this song has ended  
And if you are gone, I will not be long (Be long, be long, be long)_

_And I started to hear it again but this time it wasn't the end_  
_And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh"_

"Me too Cissy…me too…" Bellatrix said.

She kissed Narcissa once more and the two women fell asleep. They knew that this bliss would be short lived, that they would only have this moment of happiness before the inevitable came crashing down on them. But they knew that as long as they had one another that nothing could touch them.

"_And my heart is the heart of a life  
For the devil to dance again  
And the room is too quiet_

_I was looking for the breath of a life_  
_A little touch of a heavenly life_  
_But all the choirs in my head say no, oh oh"_

_Author's Note 2: I do not own the song!_


End file.
